churchofgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis Washington
"HEY Frank! Don't hang up on me like that, it's really rude. Anyways like I was saying." '''Otis Washington' was a human janitor that worked at Willamette Mall during The Uber Wars. Otis' personallity flaws and quirks often irritated those around him, and he had few friends. History Early History Otis had high hopes and dreams for his future, but he ended up working as the Janitor at Willamette Mall. His supervisor, Greg Simpson, assigned Otis to the expansive Matinence Tunnels under the Mall. After an unknown period of time, Otis' mental health began to decay, and he developed a form of "Cell Phone Turrettes". Because of this his wife left him, his only son moved to India and his mom faked her own death. All he had left was the mall and he fell into the habit of calling his co-workers. The Uber Wars Greg was planning on firing Otis, but would never get the chance. On Tuesday 21, 2234 a battle broke out between the Axis of Gaming and the Church of Gaming in Willamette. The Swarm attacked the wounded sides and overwhelmed both armies before turning their attention towards the Mall. Otis took shelter in the Security Room and repeatably called the phones of his co-workers to no effect. When the Church of Gaming arrived at Willamette to retake the town, they snuck into the Security Room where Scott burned the janitor alive in frustration. Frank West was less than happy to discover Otis' body. Behind the Scenes Otis appeared in the original Dead Rising for the Xbox 360 and the Wii port/remake Dead Rising: Chop 'Till You Drop from Capcom. Otis was the janitor of the Willemete Mall where the zombie outbreak began. He gave the main character, Frank West, a transciever so he can call him and a map of the mall. He called giving advice, plot information, scoops and the occasional nag. Otis is quite infamous amongst gamers because he never, ever shuts up. At the end of Franks 72 hour period in the mall, Otis steals a special forces helicopter and takes all 50 of the survivors to saftey, leaving a note that he waited as long as he could, and regreted leaving Frank behind. He also said that if he and Frank met up after the outbreak was all over, he owed Frank a round at the local bar. As seen in the Non-Canon Infinity Mode, Otis battles with a Frying Pan, and carries a mailbox and vegtables around with him. Nobody's sure why, but we like to think he talks to the Mailbox when phone reception is out. While we assume that 100% completion of Dead Rising is the canon results the game. The following are non-canon possibilities of Otis' fate in Dead Rising: * Otis saves 49 of less Survivors in the chopper because Frank didn't save them all. * Otis is killed by the zombies when Frank fails to learn the truth of the Zombie outbreak. * Otis is obliterated when Carlito's bombs go off. * Frank West kills Otis when the Janitor attacks him on the roof.